Piggy's Realization
by Kur8Kami117
Summary: What was Piggy really thinking when he saw Ralph naked in Chapter 1? Different thoughts than society wanted him to think. Parodied excerpt of "The Sound of the Shell." One-sided Raggy.


**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'd like to thank my account-less sister, Pippy, for this idea. She has not read LotF yet, but she often reads fanfiction for it over my shoulder and consequentially gets her views of the characters somewhat skewed from how the book depicts them. A few days ago, I was reading "Amusement Park," chapter 44 of _Choir Stories,_ an amazing LotF fanfiction, and Pippy decided to read it over my shoulder. Based on the chapter and what I told her about the book, she concluded that Piggy was a gay hypocrite who wanted to strip for Ralph (I mean no offense to any gay people reading this, but the thought was kind of funny). She requested that I write a fanfic for it. I'm not really into yaoi, but I thought the idea was interesting, and I got permission from Matilda384 (author of _Choir Stories_) to write this. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy it. Reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated! :)

Also, what is this pairing supposed to be called?Is it Pilph or Palph, Riggy or Raggy? I wonder if anyone calls it the "pairing of civilization." My sister prefers "Raggy," but I'm not sure if this is the proper name for it. XD

**Anyone reading this who has not read _Choir Stories_ must stop and read it right now. It is so good that it should be taught in an English class along with the book! Besides, some of the references in this pertain to chapter 44.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LotF or _Choir Stories_! I own a pair of specs, but I don't wear them very much. 8D

* * *

Piggy had just returned from his trip into the jungle when he was greeted by a surprising sight: Ralph was naked. _Does he have any decency?_ he wondered, but he shoved the thought to the back of his mind when he realized that, unless some of the other boys had survived, Ralph would be his only companion on the island, and it wouldn't do him any good to lecture the fair-haired boy on how society didn't find it acceptable for him to remove his garments out there where everyone could see. Piggy decided that it would be best to make survival plans and, hopefully, Ralph would eventually return his body back into his clothing.

"Ralph," he began hesitantly. The other boy didn't seem to hear him and was instead amusing himself with a small crab scuttling across a log. Piggy sighed and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry I been such a time. Them fruit..." He looked up to meet Ralph's ocean green eyes, but was met instead by the golden locks that rested on the back of his head. He looked down to Ralph's naked body, glistening in the sunlight and plastered here and there with stray grains of sand. He didn't seem to look intent on redressing himself anytime soon. Piggy, becoming impatient, decided that it would be best to tell him to put his clothes on after all. He nervously adjusted his specs. It was distracting trying to discuss plans with a naked person. Something about it was not right. His auntie would have agreed.

He attempted to speak again. "My auntie-" To his annoyance, Ralph was still ignoring him. How could he get Ralph to listen? He had an idea, but it went against all the laws of society. Piggy hesitated. It was worth a try. He yanked off his windbreaker. "There!" he said. Two could play at this game.

Ralph looked at him nonchalantly. This was progress; the plan seemed to be working!

Now that he had gotten Ralph's attention, Piggy decided that it would be better to discuss survival plans than lack of clothing. "I expect that we'll want to know all their names and make a list. We ought to have a meeting." The seas in Ralph's irises remained blank. Piggy groaned inwardly. Perhaps they could plan later; someone was finally paying attention to him! Maybe he should introduce himself.

"I don't care what they call me," he began, "so long as they don't call me what they used to call me at school."

"What was that?" asked the fair-haired boy. Now his eyes were swimming with interest. Something about that made Piggy excited, something beyond the realization that he might finally have a friend. He wasn't sure what that emotion was, but it pushed him on.

Cautiously, he glanced around to see if any other survivors had decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. Good. No one in sight. He turned to Ralph, who eagerly leaned in to hear. _Why am I trusting this stranger?_ Piggy wondered. Something about him was... enticing. He cupped his pudgy hands around Ralph's soft ear. "They used to call me 'Piggy,'" he whispered.

To his horror, the stranger began to shriek with laughter. "Piggy! Piggy!" cried Ralph. He began to jump up and down like a hyper squirrel.

"Ralph- please!" Once again, Ralph was ignoring him.

"Piggy! Piggy!"

"I said I didn't want-"

"PIGGY! PIGGY! PIGGY!" he continued excitedly. He began to swoop along the shore like a golden warplane.

"Sche-aa-ow!"he squealed as he plunged his nude body into the sand at Piggy's feet. He looked up and grinned, looking as innocent as a littlun. "Piggy!"

Piggy couldn't help but grin. Something about the way Ralph said his dreaded nickname made it seem... tolerable. It sounded much better coming from his lips than from those of all the bullies. And it was better than 'Fatty.' Piggy remembered a certain angry redhead who had called him that when he had tried to explain that he was behaving improperly with his so-called 'friend' at an amusement park. Piggy supposed that they, if stranded on the island, would have stripped like Ralph to do much more unacceptable acts to each other.

"So long as you don't tell the others-" Piggy was cut off by a pain in his stomach. He groaned. That fruit was wreaking havoc to his digestive system again. "Half a sec." He heard Ralph giggle as he went back into the forest.

~.+.~

When Piggy had finished his business, he found Ralph playing in the ocean. His strong, muscular body seemed to sparkle in the sun's golden rays as he splashed around like a dolphin. Piggy wished he could be that attractive. Wait... attractive? Did he just call another boy attractive? What would his auntie say? He didn't want to end up like that black-haired bipolar boy at the fair or his scary redhead 'friend.' Hoping his fear didn't show on his face, he said, "You can't half-swim."

Ralph looked at him. "Piggy," he said. He looked like he was having so much fun, and Piggy wished that he could be a part of the fair-haired boy's happiness. Wait. What? Why did he want to make Ralph so happy? What was going on? It must just be the heat. Against his wishes, Piggy continued with his game. He removed his socks and shoes, then slid his toe into the water.

"It's hot!" he yelped, then regretted it because he didn't want to appear wimpy in front of his companion.

"What did you expect?" asked Ralph.

"I didn't expect nothing," he replied. He felt himself blush. "My auntie-"

"Sucks to your auntie!" retorted Ralph as he plunged himself back under the water.

_Sucks to my auntie, _mused Piggy. Perhaps the fair-haired boy was right; his auntie wasn't there, so it didn't matter if his thoughts went against the laws of society. Ralph was nothing like that dangerous redhead or his temperamental lapdog. Finishing up the game, Piggy stripped off his remaining garments and waded up to his neck in seawater. He grinned. Perhaps it was time to take his chances for getting a 'friendship' with Ralph.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think of that? I've never written something like this before, so I hope I did okay.


End file.
